youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
BladEra123
BladEra123 is a English YouTuber dedicated to the fandom of Anime Music Videos, a hobby which is growing widely across many anime fans. Unlike many AMV makers, BladEra123 has videos dedicated to only Beyblade, it is the biggest channel which has videos on Beyblade AMVs, compared to other channels with similar content. More information As of right now, the current active Stage is the "Tenth Stage", which very well might be the last Stage on the channel, each stage consists of multiple AMVs, each stage, with greater number than the previous strives to have more better content, in regards of quality of the videos as well as more work put in to each individual video, such as better effects, efficient editing, and bringing out the most of Beyblade in any form possible; which can be seen in more recent videos of the Tenth Stage comapred to the many earlier Stages. There have been rumors, that the channel will have one more final Stage after the Tenth Stage, but it is not confirmed yet. AMVs and Stages As mentioned earlier, the current active Stage is the "Tenth Stage", the Stage previous to the Tenth Stage was the Ninth Stage, and so on. The channel started off with the "First Stage" which was the very early point of the channel. Below is the list of Stages and all the AMVs that are made within the Stages. Please note, from top to bottom of the list, newer AMVs will be on top in every stage. BladEra123: Tenth Stage (Currently active as of 2016) *Beyblade AMV - And We Run *Beyblade AMV - This Song Saved My Life *Beyblade AMV - This Is Gonna Hurt *Beyblade AMV - My Demons *Beyblade AMV - Conveyer BladEra123: Ninth Stage *Beyblade AMV - Erased *Beyblade AMV - Warrior Inside *Beyblade AMV - Disaster, Destruction and After *Beyblade AMV - Hurricane *Beyblade AMV - Takedown *Beyblade AMV - Diary of Jane *Beyblade AMV - Hero *Beyblade AMV - Life Is Beautiful *Beyblade AMV - Just Close Your Eyes BladEra123: Eight Stage *Beyblade AMV - Rebellion *Beyblade AMV - Enemies *Beyblade AMV - Already Over *Beyblade AMV - Hell Yeah *Beyblade AMV - Adrenaline *Beyblade AMV - Gorgeous Nightmare *Beyblade AMV - A Demon's Fate *Beyblade AMV - Dangerous BladEra123: Seventh Stage *Beyblade AMV - Hunger *Beyblade AMV - Under And Over It (Removed due to Copyright Claim) *Beyblade AMV - Bring Me To Life *Beyblade AMV - Getting Away With Murder *Beyblade AMV - Call Out My Name *Beyblade AMV - Paradise (What About Us?) *Beyblade AMV - Soundtrack to the Rebellion *Beyblade AMV - Hall Of Fame *Beyblade AMV - Shot In The Dark *Beyblade AMV - Iron BladEra123: Sixth Stage *Beyblade AMV - Points Of Authority *Beyblade AMV - So Far Away *Beyblade AMV - Ignition *Beyblade AMV - Inside Of Me (Removed due to Copyright claim) *Beyblade AMV - Awake and Alive *Beyblade AMV - Disappear *Beyblade AMV - Stand Up *Beyblade AMV - Pieces *Beyblade AMV - I Don't Care BladEra123: Fifth Stage *Beyblade AMV - This Fire Burns *Beyblade AMV - Evil Angel *Beyblade AMV - I'm Not Going Down *Beyblade AMV - Break *Beyblade AMV - Who We Are *Beyblade AMV - Metalingus *Beyblade AMV - The Guillotine *Beyblade AMV - Afterlife *Beyblade AMV - Waking The Demon *Beyblade AMV - Save Me BladEra123: Fourth Stage *Beyblade AMV - Phenomenon *Beyblade AMV - Rollin *Beyblade AMV - Two Faced *Beyblade AMV - Same Old Song *Beyblade AMV - Tomorrow *Beyblade AMV - Fade Away *Beyblade AMV - Welcome To Hell *Beyblade AMV - Open Your Eyes *Beyblade AMV - Nightmare *Beyblade AMV - Exile BladEra123: Third Stage *Beyblade AMV - No Reason *Beyblade AMV - And The Hero Will Drown *Beyblade AMV - Still Waiting *Beyblade AMV - Frontline *Beyblade AMV - I Will Not Bow *Beyblade AMV - Chop Suey *Beyblade AMV - Erased BladEra123: Second Stage *Beyblade AMV - Self Vs Self *Beyblade AMV - We're All To Blame *Beyblade AMV - With You *Beyblade AMV - Message To The World *Beyblade AMV - Critical Acclaim *Beyblade AMV - Six *Beyblade AMV - Goodbye BladEra123: First Stage *Beyblade Metal Fusion AMV - Countdown *Beyblade AMV - Round After Round *Beyblade AMV - Over And Over *Beyblade AMV - Hit The Floor *Beyblade AMV - Scream Aim Fire Trivia * Stages were created to differentiate AMVs made on different levels. * The most successful Stages are the Ninth and Tenth. * Some AMVs may be suitable for maturer audiences. * Maskings were used in every AMV which were made in Ninth Stage and onwards. * The word "BladEra" is a combination of the word Beyblade and Era, making it Beyblade Era. Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers Category:English YouTubers